A Happy Ending
by applepep
Summary: For people who love Hana Kimi Sorry if the story is bad since it ia my first try Relationships: Mizuki/Sano Komari/Nakatsu


Author's Note: I do not own the character's of Hana-Kimi (Hanazakari no Kimitachi e)

--

This story begins when Ashiya Mizuki leaves Osaka Gakuen

Chapter 1

"Mizuki, we'll always remember you, you are our friend from Osaka Gakuen!" everyone shouted. Sano and Mizuki departed Osaka Gakuen for the airport. When they arrived at the airport, Mizuki told Sano that he should go to America for the holidays. When they arrived at the departure gate Sano kissed Mizuki and said "Mizuki no matter where you are, you will always be in my heart, mind and soul. I will miss you." Tears were pouring down her face as she was looking in the photo album and retraced her memory of the days she spent at Osaka Gakuen, made Sano high jump, and when Sano was depressed she would always be there, comforting him and supporting him. Then she remembered when Sano was drunk he would turn into a monstrous kisser, he took away her first kiss.

_**In America**_

"Mizuki you're finally back from Japan," her mother said. "I'm glad to be at home although I do miss my friends from school." Mizuki sighed. "Well, today your father and I took a day off work so we could go to entertainment parks and watch movies after as well."

"No mum, but thanks for the offer I'm just too tired to play today." She lied as she knew herself that she misses Sano, wondering what he is doing at the moment.

One month later she started school. It was a co-ed school, it was so far away from her house that she had to board. Mizuki still broke the record of running 100 metres within 10 seconds. She saw the boys high-jump but she chuckled to herself none of these high-jumpers will be as good as Sano. Then she saw one boy high-jump and she stared at him because his jump was just like Sano's, then she saw his face and recognized that that boy was Sano Izumi.

She thought to herself that she must be hallucinating as Sano should be still at Osaka Gakuen. He started to walk towards her direction, when he got there Sano reached down and kissed her forehead. "I missed you so I found out where you are going for school than I transferred here." Sano said. "I missed you so much Sano, its lovely to see you. Mizuki whispered "Which dorm are you in." "I'm in the same dorm as you and we are roommates again." Mizuki squealed of joyous, as they were roommates again, this time revealing her own self. "Sano which one do you storey do you want the top one of the bottom one?" asked Mizuki. "Um…… the bottom one, because that way we would be like when we were at Osaka Gakuen." answered Sano. As Sano mentioned Osaka Gakuen, Mizuki asked Sano "Before you left, how was everyone?" "Well, lets see… Nakatsu has a girlfriend called Komari, Nanaba graduated Osaka Gakuen and went on to University. Tennoji opened a Kung fu learning centre, Sensei Umedais still the boss of the infirmary" Mizuki's eyes glistened when she heard the news from Osaka, how she missed that place where she first bumped into Sano, how she met Nakatsu, became friends with her classmates. How difficult for her to turn her gender to a boy and not being caught, how gracefully Sano high-jumped again for her. She started to walk back to the dorm with Sano, "Sano, what are you going to do when you finish university?

"Um……. Probably continue with my career as a high jumper."

" So will you represent Japan?" asked Mizuki

"Probably, depends where are you staying at" Sano replied

"I feel tired now, can we just stay in bed for the rest of the afternoon." Mizuki asked

"Yeah, sure." Sano said

Few months later

"Mizuki you're back!" Her mum said

"Er… yeah I'm glad I'm back, guess who I brought back to the house?"

"Who?" said her mum curiously

"Um… Sano Izumi, he is a border at my school and he doesn't have anywhere to stay, so I brought him back for homestay, can he sleep in the guest room?"

"Sure." Her mum said

"Well, I have to get back to work, you guys have fun!"

"Thanks!" said Sano and Mizuki

"Are you tired Sano?" asked Mizuki "No why?" asked Sano

"Well I want take you around America"

They sat at the café for 30 minutes, and Sano said

"So, if I didn't appear to you in America would you have come back to Japan to find me?"

"Yeah I would secretly fly back and will secretly watch you jump and and and…"

Sano silenced her with his hand over her mouth nodding that he knew she would do that.

" So are we in the same class?" asked Mizuki

"Apparently yes and we are sitting together again."

"Yay!!" screamed Mizuki

"Are you looking forward to help me with my poor English that I have to catch up on?"

"Yeah"

--

A.N. Before I wanted to make it one chapter but then it is hard because I wanted to see if a stories is that hard to write

Please Review and leave a comment on what you want it to happen and I will make it happen for you.


End file.
